Nuevos sentimientos
by Sfan01
Summary: La vida te lleva a encontrar nuevos sentimientos. Aquí Nick y Judy descifraran los sentimientos que sienten el uno por el otro.
1. Capítulo 1: Descubriendo

**Bueno amigos míos! Me presento! Soy Sfan01, como muchos un gran fanatico de Zootopia. Este es mi primer fic sobre esta gran película y sinceramente espero sus comentarios! Si hay algún error me gustaría que me lo dijeran así se puede solucionar! La verdad no soy muy bueno escribiendo, así que, PLEASE NO ME MATEN. Espero que disfruten está historia tanto como yo disfruto en escribirla. Saludos :)**

* * *

 _ **"Nuevos Sentimientos"**_

Sentada en su cama, pensando en los sentimientos, que, aunque recién se habían despertado en ella, podía sentir que eran muy fuertes y verdaderos. Pero, no los podía aceptar, por ahora...

"¿Parejas interespecie? ¿En Zootopia? Nadie los aceptaría..." pensó ella desanimándose un poco.

Tras un rato más de estar mirando nada y pensando en todo, decidió irse a dormir, total mañana emprendería el viaje a su pueblo natal, junto a esa persona que, en secreto, amaba...

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad, dos zorros conversaban animosamente mientras que bebían unas cervezas...

-Y yo le dije "Estas loco! ¿Como lo vas a hacer con una zorra? Es algo brutal" y el tigre me miró y me dijo"¿Y qué? A ella le gustan las cosas grandes" fue lo último que me dijo y se marchó- dijo el zorro más pequeño de especie fennec y de nombre Finnick. -¿Te imaginas? Un tigre y una zorra, jaj!- complementó

-Jajajjajajaja, no me imagino, pobre chica!- dijo el zorro rojo de nombre Nick dándole un pico a su cerveza.

-Oye! Hablando de interespecies... ¿Que eres con esa coneja; Judy, si mal no recuerdo? ¿Compañeros, amigos, novios o algo más?- preguntó alzando una y otra vez las cejas.

Nick no sabía que responder, había quedado estupefacto...

-Za - zanahorias y-y yo solamente so-somos amigos, Finnick!- dijo abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos y tartamudeando, haciendo que el mencionado se cayera a carcajadas.

-Jajajjajajaja ¿seguro? jajjajajaja, hubieras visto tu cara jajajjajajaja- dijo, entre risas y lágrimas causadas por las mismas, el fennec, haciendo que Nick se ofuscara medianamente.

"Puede que tenga razón, esa coneja me tiene embobado" pensó perdiéndose unos segundos en su mente.

-Oye Fin, tuve un día bastante largo y mañana tengo cosas que hacer- dijo depositando la botella en la improvisada mesa.

-¿Eh?... Mañana es domingo! ¿Que tenés que hacer?- preguntó extrañado el otro.

-Zanahorias me pidió que la acompañara a Burrows, y no me pude negar- dijo ya sabiendo la respuesta de su amigo... una gran y ruidosa carcajada.

-Jajajjajajaja ¿ya te compró patente y te puso Correa? -Jajajjajajaja!- se burlaba el fennec -Suerte con la coneja, puerco!- dijo marchándose.

-Gracias, bebé de papi!- dijo con su clásica sonrisa, llevándose la muy popular seña del dedo.

Ya más tarde, esa madrugada, cierto zorro pensaba también en sus sentimientos hacia cierta coneja, que desde hace ya un año lo trae loco.

"¿Y si es cierto lo que dice Finnick? ¿Si es que esa coneja me tiene totalmente enamorado? Jej, algún día te pagaré el favor Fin... me hiciste dar cuenta de algo" pensó antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo, mañana tendría un gran día junto a su linda conejita.

Fin capítulo uno

* * *

 **Bueno estimados, he aquí el capítulo number one... si les gustó (como yo se que si) haganmelo saber... Aquí se despide Sfan01 prometiendo volver pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2: Siempre hay problemas

**Jeje, aqui estamos nuevamente! Gracias los comentarios que me dejaron... A disfrutar se ha dicho.**

 **Capitulo 2**

* * *

-¡Zanahoooooorias! Ya es hora de irnos- gritaba desde la puerta nuestro zorro favorito

-¡Ya voy! ¡Solo 5 minutos más!- gritó en contestación nuestra adorable (Auch! No era necesario ese golpe, ¿sabes? Ok discúlpame)... rectifico... nuestra ruda oficial conejo.

-¡Judy, nuestro tren sale en 45 minutos; si no nos apuramos, vamos a llegar tarde!- gritó Nick mirando su reloj, preocupado por la demora de su amiga.

Justo cuando Nick iba a volver a gritar, de la puerta salió su querida amiga, nada más que, aunque no tenía nada despampanante, esta causo una sensación extraña en él.

-¡Nick!- dijo por tercera vez la lepórida sacando de sus pensamientos a su amigo.

-¡Wow!... ¡Que linda que estas!... ¡Ay!... Cierto que no te gusta que te digan eso- dijo arrepentido el zorro

-Ah, no pasa nada Nick, tu si puedes decírmelo.- dijo cerrando su puerta.

-Jej, gracias, coneja.- dijo Nick

-No...- dijo Judy extrañando un poco al vulpino -...gracias a ti- terminó de decir

-Bueno, vamos. Se nos hará tarde.- dijo Nick tomando el bolso que llevaba su queridísima compañera.

-Si, vamos.- acató Judy.

-Oye... dijo Nick con cara de preocupado -¿Qué traes aquí? Parece que trajeras un oso deshidratado- concluyó haciendo reír a su amiga que lo había visto preocupadamente.

-¡Jajaja! No es nada del otro mundo, Nick; solo traigo unos presentes para mi familia y un par de mudas de ropa- aclaró secándose las lágrimas de la risa.

-Bueno, vámonos- termino de decir.

* * *

15 minutos después nuestros amigos estaban en la estación, ya que las únicas dos maneras de llegar a Bunny Burrows era, o en tren, o en auto; y como ninguno de los dos tenia auto, la opción que les quedaba era en tren.

Pero había un pequeño problema con el cual no contaban... no contaban con que la reserva de su boleto se perdería como por arte de magia...

-¡Mierda! No puedo creer que no teniendo otra cosa para hacer que atender el teléfono y agendar las reservas... ¡No lo hagan!- exclamaba muy enojado Nick hacia la cajera que estaba mascando un chicle y tecleando en su computadora muy tranquilamente.

-Ya le dije señor- dijo con voz de nariz la cerda (en buena forma la palabra) que atendía, mientras tecleaba algo en el teclado -no hay ninguna reserva a nombre de Nicholas Piberius Wilde- concluyó muy tranquila la cajera.

-¡No me importa!... ¡¿Sabe qué?!... ¡Puede meterse los boletos por donde no le da el sol!- aclaró Nick dándose vuelta para marcharse hasta la salida.

-Bueno, Nick; vamos a encontrar otra forma de ir- dijo media asustada Judy de ver a su amigo de tal forma.

-Si, quizá Finnick pueda prestarme la camioneta- dijo Nick apretando su entrecejo para tranquilizarse

-Buena idea, torpe zorro- dijo Judy

-Bien, voy a llamarlo- dijo Nick alejándose un poco

Minutos después regresó Nick con una cara neutral

-Bien, nos prestó su camioneta a cambio de mi apartamento y los víveres necesarios para el tiempo que no estemos- dijo Nick

-Bueno, a veces hay que hacer algunos sacrificios, ¿no?- dijo Judy frotando el brazo de su amigo para animarlo

Tras ese gesto Nick esbozo su típica sonrisa

-¡Lo que hay que hacer por ti, Zanahorias!- exclamó mirándola con una sonrisa típica de él.

* * *

Tras 15 minutos de caminata ambos llegaron al callejón donde siempre se encontraba el zorro del desierto, pero al llegar encontraron, la que siempre estaba sucia, camioneta limpia y brillante.

-Wow, ¿limpiaste la camioneta?- preguntó bajándose los lentes Nick

-Si, después no quiero quejas de que esta sucia o sin nafta o aceite- me llamaste justo en frente de una estación de servicio con auto lavado- dijo Finnick dándole las llaves y la libreta de propiedad del vehículo en cuestión.

-Jaj, ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de mi apartamento- dijo Nick mientras se subía a la camioneta del lado del conductor.

-Oye, tírame hasta tu apartamento, no pienso caminar hasta allá- dijo el pequeño zorro subiéndose en la parte trasera de la camioneta -Ah, antes de que me olvide, la quiero en el mismo estado que la recibiste; ¿ok?- aclaró los términos Finnick.

-Si, si. Siempre te devuelvo las cosas mejor que cuando las recibo; así que, ¿de qué te preocupas?- dijo Nick dando marcha atrás para salir a la calle.

-Bueno, mejor así- dijo Finnick conformándose con la explicación de su ex-socio

Y así partieron hacia el apartamento del otro zorro, el cual no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

Tras darle las indicaciones correspondiente a Finnick, y su correspondiente dinero, Nick y Judy partieron rumbo a Burrows

-Muy bien, Zanahorias; aquí vamos- dijo acomodándose los lentes de sol Nick.

* * *

 **Bueno, amigos; aqui estamos con un nuevo capitulo. Espero lo disfruten y me disculpen por la demora, he estado muy acupado con mis estudios y no he podido actualizar como quiero.**

 **Saludos de Sfan01**


	3. Chapter 3: Pasando la noche

Capitulo 3

Tras dejar a Finnick en el departamento, salieron rumbo a Burrows.

15 minutos y 45 kilómetros mas allá...

-¡FINNICK! ¡MALDITA SEAS TÚ Y TU CAMIONETA!- gritó Nick parado en la banquina de la ruta que llevaba hacia el rural pueblo de conejos.

Al parecer, aunque muy limpia y reluciente, y aunque el pequeño zorro había dicho que estaba en todos sus niveles, se olvido comentarle sobre la "pequeña" perdida de aceite que tenia...

-Ya, Nick. Tranquilízate, buscaremos alguna forma de llegar- decía Judy intentando reconfortar un poco a su amigo

-Ay, Zanahorias. Soy un desastre de amigo; no puedo conseguir unos simples boletos, no puedo conducir sin que algo pase. Soy un desastre, ahora estamos tirados en el medio de la nada y ya está anocheciendo.- dijo el pobre vulpino rojo deprimido por fallarle a su amiga.

-No digas eso, torpe zorro. Ya con estar aquí conmigo haces mucho- dijo dándole un pequeño abrazo para intentar reconfortarlo -Ven, creo que por aquí atrás vi una pequeña tienda de campaña, quizá podamos armarla y pasar la noche aquí.- complemento con una amplia sonrisa y con su optimismo de siempre.

-Bueno, Zanahorias. Vamos, se nos hace tarde, además debemos empujar esta catrazca fuera de la ruta si no queremos que nos multen...- dijo con un suspiro triste.

-En serio, Nick. No tienes la culpa de nada, quizá la suerte no esté de nuestro lado- dijo al escuchar el suspiro penoso de su amigo -ahora vamos y mañana veremos que hacemos.- complementó.

-Ok, como tú digas, Saltitos- dijo el ahora sonriente zorro.

Unos minutos después, con la carpa ya armada y una pequeña fogata prendida, lo dos animales estaban sentado intentando disfrutar de la noche.

-Estaba un borracho en una esquina, cuando una mona nariguda pasa caminando, el borracho la observa y le dice:  
¡Adiós fea!  
La mona indignada se da media vuelta y le dice:  
¡Borracho!  
El borracho con una sonrisa le dice:  
Sí, pero a mí, mañana se me pasa.- dijo Nick estallando en carcajadas

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- se carcajeaba Judy a más no poder -¡Ay, me meo!- seguía riéndose Judy.

-Por favor que sea fuera de la carpa- dijo Nick cambiando drásticamente a un tono serio... para luego estallar en risas de nuevo.

-Ay, Nick. Esta es una de las mejores noches que he pasado, a pesar del contexto- dijo Judy.

-Si, es una muy linda noche, además.- dijo para luego dar un gran bostezo Nick

-¿Tienes sueño, dormilón?- pregunto Judy de forma picara

-No, tengo hambre pero se me da por bostezar- dijo sarcásticamente antes de dar otro bostezo.

-Si, vamos a dormir, mañana será un día largo- dijo Judy estirándose para enderezar su espalda

-Ok, vamos, Zanahorias- dijo Nick haciendo una reverencia para que pasara hacia el interior de la carpa.

-Zorro bobo- rio Judy.

-Pero me amas, ¿o no?- dijo Nick

-Si, si lo hago- dijo la coneja con un pequeño sonrojo

-Ok, pero no te sonrojes, ¿ok?- dijo Nick burlándose de ella - te ves muy linda así- pensó, pero sin darse cuenta lo dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué?- preguntó alzando las orejas Judy

-N-Nada, el sueño te hace alucinar, Pelusa- dijo pasándole una mano por las orejas.

-Ok- dijo -A dormir se ha dicho- acotó la coneja

Hora, hora y media después...

-N-N-Nick...- tiritó Judy -N-Nick, d-despierta- dijo meneándolo un poco para que se despertara.

-¿Qué pasa, Zanahorias?- dijo adormilado el vulpino.

-T-t-tengo muchísimo f-f-frio- susurró ella hecha una bolita gris

El silencio se apoderó de la carpa por un momento, hasta que sintió una cola enrollándosele alrededor de su cuerpo y unos brazos abrazándola de manera protectora.

-¿Estas mejor, Zanahorias?- pregunto el zorro con los ojos cerrados

-Si, mejor, mejor al momento de tenerte al lado- dijo Judy dándose vuelta para quedar de cara contra su pecho -Te quiero muchísimo, Nick- agregó perdiéndose en las manos de Morfeo.


	4. Chapter 4: Un nuevo día empieza (1)

**Capitulo 4**

 **Un nuevo día inicia... la ruta nos espera.**

* * *

 **Nick POV**

¡¿Quién diablos prendió la luz?! Oh, cierto... estoy en una carpa al aire libre... y no es luz, es el sol. ¿Sol? Uy, ya es de mañana... y no muy temprano.

Me intente levantar pero había algo que sentía extraño. Contra mi pecho, hecho un ovillo, había algo, más bien alguien. Se veía tan tierno ese momento que me dio lastima romperlo, pero debía hacerlo. No nos quedaríamos a vivir ahí, aunque ciertamente no me molestaría; el ritmo de la ciudad no es lo mío. Me crie en una casita en las afueras de la ciudad, que no era ni la mitad de grande ni ruidosa de lo que es hoy, y la verdad nunca me adapte a vivir en ese estilo de vida tan... tan... no sé cómo definirlo... tan rápido y sin sentido. Todos corriendo por ganar unos billetes, y los billetes se van corriendo. ¿Quién lo entiende? Yo no, en absoluto.

Bueno, luego de mi reflexión, aunque me dolió en el alma, llamé a Pelusa unas cinco veces por lo menos...

-Peluuuuuuuusaaaaa... es hora de levantarnos- dije pero nada... se ve que dormir al aire libre calma a los conejos. Bueno, no solo a los conejos, debo admitir que yo también dormí como un bebé, no me desperté ni una sola vez. Pero bue, de vuelta a intentarlo...

-Pelusa, ya nos tenemos que levantar, debemos irnos- dije moviéndola un poco pero me gane algo que no esperaba... una patada... y no como la de alguien normal dormido, sino una de karateka en torneo internacional. ¡DIABLOS! ESA CONEJA PEGA Y PEGA.

-¡PELUUUUUUUUUUSAAAAAAA! EL JEFE TE SUSPENDIO POR UN MES- grite a todo pulmón como me enseñaron a gritar para detener a los delincuentes.

-¡No jefe, puedo explicarlo!- dijo dando un salto que casi atraviesa la carpa.

-¿Explicar qué, Zanahorias?- consulté socarronamente -¿Acaso hiciste algo inapropiado en la comisaria que yo deba saber?- quise saber.

-Maldita sea, Nick. Casi me matas del susto. Acaso no sabes que los conejos somos los únicos que, literalmente, pueden morir de miedo. Eh? Nos revienta el corazón, Zorro Bobo.- dijo con una cara de susto mortal, valga la redundancia.

Yo me sentí terrible. Pensé en qué sería de mí si Judy muriera, y más por culpa mía. ¿Qué haría yo? Es lo único que tengo en mi vida. Mi madre murió dos meses antes de que yo conociera a Pelusa. Finnick será muy cercano a mí pero no pasa de un compañero de juergas y tretas. Sin embargo Judy es muy diferente. Es comprensiva, es dulce (aunque jamás se lo diría si no quiero amanecer muerto en una alcantarilla), es capaz de morir por mí, un torpe y estúpido zorro.

-Ay, Judy, lo lamento muchísimo. Que idiota que fui. Perdóname por favor, una y mil veces. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?- me agaché a su altura y agaché la cabeza. Casi me pongo a llorar luego de pensar en todo lo que era esa coneja.

-Ay, Nick. No te quise hacer daño con lo que te dije pero, por favor no me vuelvas a asustar así.- dijo echando sus orejas para atrás, apenada.

-No te preocupes, Zanahorias. Prometo no asustarte mas, ni por broma. Peor hay algo que debo cobrarme- dije acercándome muy sigilosamente con ambas patas en alto y moviendo mis dedos.

-No, Nick. La patada no fue intencional- me dijo caminando hacia atrás en la carpa.

-¿Cómo sabes que fue una patada lo que me iba a cobrar?- pregunté muy interesado en saber su respuesta

-Uy... y-yo, no se. Dije por decir solamente. ¿Enserio ¡ahhhhh... jajajajjajaa! ¡Basta, Nick jajajajaja!.- dijo mientras me le tiré encima y le empecé a hacer cosquillas.

-Ah, no, Pelusa. De esta no te salvas.- dije y seguí haciéndole cosquillas.

* * *

 **Narrador POV**

Luego de un rato ambos mamíferos salieron de la carpa acomodándose los ropajes... no mal interpreten, fue por las cosquillas.

-JAJAAJA eso estuvo loco, ¿No, Pelusa?- le preguntó Nick a Judy que venía tras él.

-Jeje, si. Algo así- dijo saliendo también de la carpa. -Oye, ¿trajimos algo para comer?- consultó la coneja.

-Nopitinop- respondió con simpleza el zorro intentando reavivar el fuego de la noche anterior con unas ramitas.

-¿Y qué haremos hoy, torpe zorro?- dijo Judy estirándose un poco

-Por ahora esperar a que se despeje un poco la niebla. Sería un suicidio salir así a caminar por la ruta- dijo sentándose con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Había logrado prender el fuego. -Luego saldremos a caminar al costado de la ruta un rato, creo que a no mucho hay un pueblo o una estación de servicio, no estoy muy seguro de cuál de las dos opciones sea pero por lo menos podremos sacar la camioneta de la ruta- aclaró luego de unos segundos.

-Oh, genial. Y ya de paso llamaremos a Finnick y le diremos sobre su camioneta- dijo Judy conforme con la idea del zorro.

-Sip, es la mejor opción. Y luego de que hayamos desayunado algo, seguiremos viaje hacia tu amado hogar. Además sería bueno que llamaras a tu familia para decirle sobre el hecho de que vamos a llegar más tarde.

-Ashh... me había olvidado de mi familia. Cuando tenga señal de teléfono explotará de llamadas y mensajes el celular. Deben estar preocupados por mi.- dijo Judy asustada y preocupada por su familia.

-Ay, tampoco es para tanto. Solo tuviste un accidente con un coche, dormiste a la intemperie con mucho frio, con un zorro salvaje rondando la noche y además pasaste hambre, que te podrán decir al respecto, ¿No?- dijo Nick dramatizando todo con su inigualable estilo.

-Tampoco lo pongas asi, solo hay un problemilla muy pero muy pequeño...- dijo afinando la vos.

* * *

 **Nick POV**

Debo admitir que estoy algo triste. Nunca creí que Judy no les dijera a sus padres que iba con ella. Esa no es la peor parte… eso fue cuando le pregunté las razones… el porqué.

-Eh yo… yo… no les dije porque tú sabes cómo son algunos conejos… y me dio algo de vergüenza decep…- dijo; pero no llegó a culminar la frase. Cuando dijo "Vergüenza" se me saltaron todas las chavetas de mi cerebro.

¡Tantas cosas dije que ahora me arrepiento! Oh, Judy. No encuentro palabras para pedirte perdón.

Bueno, tendré que volver. Me fui sin avisarle y debe estar preocupada, peor, está sola.

Tras 10 minutos de caminar, realmente no estaba muy lejos, llegué a nuestro campamento. Ella había desarmado la pequeña carpa que nos había dado cobijo durante la noche y ahora estaba sentada mirando fijamente una pobre llamita que parpadeaba. Paso y me siento a su lado, y no se da cuenta hasta que mi viento apagó su única fuente de entretenimiento.

-Lamento si dije algo que te ofendió, Nick- dijo aun mirando las brazas que quedaban presentes – aunque no me dejaste terminar la frase; iba a decir que tuve vergüenza de decepcionarte al no decirte que no les avisé que ibas. – terminó por decir.

Mierda, Nick, ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan, pero tan, estúpido? Ni siquiera la dejaste terminar de hablar… no te mereces su amistad siquiera.

-Lo siento, Judy. No sé cómo pedirte disculpas siquiera. – dije sin siquiera mirarla.

Cuando la miré, la vi de espaldas, moviendo sus hombros descontroladamente… estaba llorando.

-Oye, Zanahorias. Discúlpame, por favor…- dije arrepentido de existir siquiera. -… oye… date vuelta, hazme el favor. – dije tomándola del hombro. Cuando la vi casi muero. No lloraba, al menos no de tristeza. Se le caían las lágrimas… DE LA RISA.

Cuando paró por fin dijo:

-Si que eres un zorro tonto, apurado y con una gran imaginación-

Rayos, Nick, tiene razón, la orejotas.

-Ya, ya. Salgamos de aquí. El monte te hace mal, salvaje. – dijo agarrando la carpa ya enrollada bajo el brazo.

* * *

 **Bueno amigos. Aqui estamos con un nuevo cap, bueno, medio cap. Era muy largo y lo dividí en 2, pronto subiré la segunda parte. Espero les guste. Un saludo. Comenten, en serio. Sino les hackeo el face y les arruino la vida jajajaj**


End file.
